Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 48
is the forty-eighth episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury. Plot Kenta repels Pluto with a new Special Spin Move "Diving Arrow" because the newly evolved Sagittario doesn't have any claws on it's spin track. Gingka and the other Bladers of the Four Seasons catch the God of Destruction, who was created at the risk of everyone's lives, off guard, and finally complete Zeus' Barrier, succeeding in restraining the God of Destruction's power at last. A piece of Firefuse Darkhelm's fusion wheel falls into the stadium and lands in Zeus' Barrier. The clash of Zeus' Barrier's power and the God of Destruction's power causes the battle to end with a bang. Major Events *Kenta's Flash Sagittario 230WD creates a new special move: Diving Arrow. *The Solar System Bladers, Masamune, Tsubasa, Yu, & Pluto are eliminated from the battle against Rago. *The Bladers of the Four Seasons activate Zeus' Barrier once again. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Madoka Amano *Yuki Mizusawa *Kenta Yumiya *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Masamune Kadoya *Aguma *King *Dynamis *Tithi *Chris *Ryuga (Flashback) *Rago *Pluto Beyblades *Cosmic Pegasus F:D Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Flash Sagittario 230WD (Kenta's) (Featured) *Fang Leone 130W2D (Kyoya's) *Phantom Orion B:D (Chris') *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) *Scythe Kronos T125EDS (Aguma's) *Jade Jupiter S130RB (Dynamis') *Variares D:D (King's) *Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF (Tithi's) *Blitz Striker 100RSF (Masamune's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) *Diablo Nemesis X:D (Rago's) *Firefuse Darkhelm AD145SWD (Pluto's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) (Flashback) *L-Drago Destructor F:S (Ryuga's) (Flashback) Featured Beybattles Continued From Previous Episode *Legendary Bladers, Masamune Kadoya, Tsubasa Otori, & Yu Tendo (Cosmic Pegasus F:D, Fang Leone 130W²D, Flash Sagittario 230WD, Phantom Orion B:D, Mercury Anubius 85XF, Scythe Kronos T125EDS, Variares D:D, Jade Jupiter S130RB, Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF, Blitz Striker 100RSF, Earth Eagle 145WD, & Flame Libra T125ES) vs Rago & Pluto (Diablo Nemesis X:D & Firefuse Darkhelm AD145SWD) = Solar System Bladers, Masamune, Tsubasa, Yu, & Pluto eliminated New *Bladers of the Four Seasons (Cosmic Pegasus F:D, Fang Leone 130W²D, Phantom Orion B:D, & Flash Sagittario 230WD) vs Rago (Diablo Nemesis X:D) = continued in next episode Special Move used *Diving Arrow (Flash Sagittario 230WD's) *Flash of Lightning (Blitz Striker 100RSF's) *Shining Tornado Buster (Earth Eagle 145WD's) *Final Inferno Blast (Flame Libra T125ES's) Errors *When Flash Sagittario 230WD uses Diving Arrow, A scene showing Sagittario hitting Diablo Nemesis X:D is shown rather than it hitting Pluto's Firefuse Darkhelm AD145SWD. **Furthermore, Nemesis had a dark sphere surrounding it, so it would not have been touchable. Plus, Darkhelm was the Bey that went flying, despite not being touched. Trivia *This is the first time Flash Sagittario 230WD defeated an opponent in this case, Pluto and his Fusion Hades AD145SWD. **This is the first time Pluto has been defeated. *This is the second time a bey has been featured in two episodes but in a different mode. (''The Monster's Identity'' and ''Quetzalcoatl, the Venus God''). *In the English dub, the error showing Flash Saggitario hitting Diablo Nemesis instead of Firefuse Darkhelm was corrected. Gallery Ep150 9.jpg Ep150 8.jpg Ep150 7.jpg Ep150 6.jpg Ep150 5.jpg Ep150 4.jpg Ep150 3.jpg Ep150 2.jpg Ep150 10.jpg new.JPG Zeus Barrier creating by the four season beys.png Zeus Barrier.png Zeus Barrier Complete.png Video Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Episodes Category:Episodes